


Retrospect

by CoconutMilk



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutMilk/pseuds/CoconutMilk
Summary: Charlotte Clinton Mezvinsky makes her grand entrance. Bill reminisces.





	Retrospect

Bill looked up from reading the newspaper to pick up the phone that had been incessantly ringing.

 

 _Chelsea_.

 

“Hey, baby girl.” He answered.

 

“Dad, it’s time.”

 

He was sure that his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Bill and Hillary have been waiting for this moment for so long. The moment that would add a new title to both their already impressive résumé: grandparents.

 

“Okay, sweetheart. We’ll be there as soon as possible. Be careful.”

 

“We will. Love you.” She replied.

 

“Love you too. Bye.”

 

As soon as he turned around, he found his wife standing right in front of him.

 

“Is it time?” She asked, hopeful.

 

He nodded then smiled. “It is.”

 

<><><><><>

 

They could have sworn that the car ride from Chappaqua to Lenox Hill Hospital was the longest trip either of them have ever taken. Although, they knew that wasn’t anywhere near the truth, they were simply too excited, emotional, nervous both for themselves and for Marc and Chelsea.

 

“Now, we need to remember this is not our child.” He joked.

 

“I know. I think we both just need to remember that we shouldn’t spoil her.”

 

“Her?” he questioned.

 

Chelsea and Marc decided not to find out the gender of their baby. All they wanted was for the child to be healthy; a decision both Bill and Hillary respected but also struggled with at times.

 

“Gut feeling.” She smiled.

 

<><><><><><>

 

Chelsea and Marc were already in the delivery room upon Bill and Hillary’s arrival. They waited inside the private room assigned for their daughter to occupy as soon as she delivers her baby.

 

They sat side by side in silence. Hoping and praying that everything will turn out fine both for their daughter and grandchild.

 

There was a small cup of ice on the table and Bill was suddenly transported to another delivery nearly thirty-five years ago in Little Rock.

 

_“Billy, why is there a trash bag full of ice?”_

_“You said we needed a bag of ice?!?” He was frantic. They both were. No amount of parenting books and classes can prepare them for what’s about to come._

_She laughed. “Yes. A small bag of ice, honey!”_  

 

_This time, it was his turn to laugh both at himself and his insanity._

 

He chuckled to himself which made his wife look at him in confusion.

 

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

 

“Nothing. Just remembering a delivery nearly thirty-five years ago.” She grinned.

 

“Chelsea and Marc are way more prepared for this than we were.” She squeezed his hand. “Although, I’m not really surprised.”

 

Bill was about to say something when the door opened and they were greeted by a beaming Marc pushing an elated Chelsea in a wheelchair while she held the newest (and tiniest) member of their family: a baby girl.

 

“Mom, Dad meet Charlotte.” Chelsea said delightfully.

 

Hillary and Bill suddenly found themselves speechless. A totally rare occurrence for both. In all of their lives, they’ve always got an opinion to voice or a fact to point out. This time, they simply marveled at this tiny bundle full of love and bliss they will call Charlotte, their granddaughter.

 

“May I?” Hillary asked with tears forming in her eyes.

 

Chelsea nodded and without hesitation, handed Charlotte to Hillary. She was immediately in awe of how precious Charlotte was. Although many of their friends have expressed the difference between the feeling of holding your first child for the first time compared to the feeling of holding your first grandchild, she never fully understood it until now. All Hillary could do was stare, in absolute wonder. A smile on her lips the whole time.

 

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when her husband reached over to touch Charlotte’s forehead. He too, was starstruck with the new addition to their family. It seems that Charlotte Clinton Mezvinsky has achieved something that only two people in the world have done: leave Bill Clinton speechless.

 

All the nervousness and pent up energy rapidly escaped them and was quickly replaced with bursts of laughter and strings humor.

 

For a while, Bill and Hillary stayed with Chelsea and Marc as the gifts and well wishes came pouring in from family, friends, and even supporters. When they could tell that the new family needed a few moments to themselves and to rest, they decided it was time for them to leave.

 

“We’ll come back tomorrow.” Bill reassured.

 

“Okay. Love you, _grandpa_.” Chelsea sat as she watched the smile form on her father’s lips.

 

They bid each other farewell and congratulated the new parents once more.

 

<><><><><>

 

As they settled in the car, Bill reached for Hillary’s hand and intertwined it with his. They sat in silence, still processing the waves of emotions crashing down upon them.

 

At that instant, he couldn’t help but reminisce. Flashes of their life together replaying over and over in his head. The Yale library. The summer in California. The first time he proposed. The second. The third, until she finally said yes. Their wedding (and wedding night).

 

The way Hillary’s eyes beamed as she saw him hold their daughter for the first time. The comfort they provided one another when their respective parents passed away during the early months of his presidency. The forgiveness she granted him after the scandal.

 

Her swearing in to the United States Senate and the State Department. Chelsea’s wedding. Charlotte’s grand entrance to the world and every single moment in between. Hillary was there. To love him, take pride in him, and share every heartbreak and joy in his life.

 

He was so, so lucky to have her.

 

They remained still until Hillary heard a quiet sniff from her husband. She looked at him and saw the pool of tears in his eyes that quickly came rushing down his cheeks.

 

“Bill, is something wrong?” she asked with a tone of concern in her voice.

 

He shook his head. He couldn’t fully muster up the courage to say the words he wanted to say.

 

“Honey? You’re making me worry. What’s wrong?”

 

Finally, he turned to look at her and grabbed both of her hands. He took a deep breath and stared right into her eyes.

 

“I’ve realized…” he paused. “…everything I value most in our lives, you’ve given to me.”

 

This time it was her turn to have tears run down her cheeks which he was quick to wipe off with his hand. She was incredibly touched.

 

“I can say the same to you.” She said softly.

 

He sighed. “I love you, Hillary.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

She laid her head on his shoulders as he draped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

 

“But I love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
